First Chapters: Anime version
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A collection of my first chapter stories having to do with various Animes, mostly Sword Art Online and Full Metal Alchemist (Brotherhood)


**AN: This is a Percy Jackson and Sword Art Online crossover **

**AN2: Alright, this story has the book ages and Heroes of Olympus doesn't happen but I'm still including Piper and Leo….just a little head's up. And Percy's pairing is still undecided **

**AN3: And yes I know that it's rough but I plan to edit it up before it gets posted as the first chapter for the actual story.**

Perseus the Riptide

Chapter one

-Percy-

"Come on guys," he said rolling his eyes as he continued to set up his new Nerve Gear equipment "I'll be fine.".

"We told him that but you know Will," Leo chuckled on the other side of the Iris message "he's extremely anti-videogame.".

"I am not!" the son of Apollo exclaimed, trying not to pout "I just think that Percy has a lot of better things to do than a video game.".

"Stuff it Will," Nico said, slapping the Archer upside the head "let Percy have his hobby…he's earned at least that.".

Stiffening at Nico's words he tried to keep a smile as he turned back to his friends on the other side of the Iris Message who looked between him and Nico wide eyed. "W-well, it's almost time for the game to go online," he said, struggling to keep his voice level "I'll talk to you guys later when I log out. Make sure Leo doesn't blow anything up…again.".

Waving his hand to cancel the message before they could say anything else he sat down on his bed, thinking back over the past year. After the war against Kronos he had thought he had it all, the prophecy was over, he was alive, most of his friends had survived, and he was dating Annabeth, life simply couldn't have been better… it only took two weeks for everything to go to Tartarus in a hand-basket.

Two weeks after he had gotten together with Annabeth a new demigod son of Zeus had shown up at Camp. The son of Zeus, Michael, was born just over a week after Percy was but Zeus had kept him hidden until after the Prophecy, both so that Michael wouldn't die when there was an 'oh so convenient and expendable' son of Poseidon lying around and also to keep out of trouble with Hera.

Michael didn't have many powers, in fact he only had two. Michael was resistant to lightning and had demigod strength that was, supposedly, on par with that of Hercules and tried to use that to claim leadership of the Camp...it was hilarious watching the other members of the Cabin Councilors as well as Chiron and even Dionysus laugh the fool out of the meeting.

Unfortunately after that meeting one cabin did support Michael's attempts to gain power…the Athena Cabin. Every day more and more members had joined up with Michael's banner until only Annabeth was left…or so he had thought.

-flashback-

Sighing he walked through the woods towards the creek, trying to find Annabeth to talk to her about some of Michael's new 'plans' for taking control of the camp that the Stolls had acquired. As he got closer to the creek he felt more and more unease emanate through the air until he decided to head closer more carefully, making sure to not be seen.

As he peered around the tree he froze, in a mixture of shock and horror as he saw not only Annabeth but Michael, both down to their underwear and kissing passionately and showing no signs of stopping any time soon.

Snarling he called upon the water spirits that lived in the creek and called upon their aide and, sensing his anger, they rose to the occasion. The creek began to bubble and froth, churning with the power of the spirit's anger at the slight against their lord's son, before it shot towards the two, pinning them both to a tree as the ice froze against their bare skin while they looked around in a panic.

Stepping out from behind a tree he summoned riptide and loosely held it in his right hand while striding over to the two, one of whom looked the shocked and the other had a, misplaced, look of righteous anger.

-End Flashback-

Zeus, being his usual arrogant self, had then flashed the three of them to Olympus and tried to have him 'executed for attacking a Prince of Olympus'…that notion was quickly stopped when Poseidon struck Zeus across the jaw with the shaft of his trident.

Zeus had tried to insist that as King of the gods that gave him complete authority to execute anyone that he wanted to at any time and he was supported by Athena.

Having enough of it he drew Riptide and used it to slap Zeus' already abused jaw before turning to the council.

-Flashback-

Turning away from the shocked Zeus he faced the council and pointed at their 'king' with his blade "This is who you would let rule you?!" he demands loudly "This cowardly fool is the one who you want to decide your fates?!" the council, bar Zeus and his only supporter Athena, looked embarrassed as he chastised them.

"Are you the Olympian Council or aren't you?!" he demands and got confused looks from them about what that had to do with anything. Grinning he yelled "If you're a _council _then why do you need a king? The point of a council is to have majority votes without any one being having supreme power.".

Zeus paled, realizing what he was leading to, as the king of the gods leapt to his feet, desperately firing a bolt of lightning, screaming "DIE!".

Facing the oncoming blast of power he crossed his arms in an x in front of him, catching the bolt on his invincible skin before forcing the blast apart and glaring at the cowering Zeus who was shrinking under the gaze of the council.

"I move that Hades and Hestia be restored to the council," he declared, once again regaining the gods attention "as well as one minor god or goddess that they select to represent their interests on the council and all of the council's decisions, including the laws, be decided that way. After all, it was Zeus' ancient laws that caused much of the war.".

"Seconded!" Hermes declared loudly, glaring at the soon to be formed king of the gods in anger as the rest of the council, bar Zeus and Athena, supported the motion.

As Demeter went to Collect Hades and Hermes sent messages to the minor gods Zeus got to his feet, thundering "You can't do this! I am your king!".

"Not anymore." Apollo said coldly as the rest of the council nodded in agreement.

-End Flashback-

After the council gained equal power things had really started to change for the demigods as the new council, spearheaded by Hermes surprisingly, changed many of the ancient laws. The first big change was how gods were now permitted to visit their mortal children as long as their domains were up kept properly. Even after that change though Zeus and Athena refused to do so, adamantly sticking to the old laws.

The Zeus and Athena cabins quickly became the least respected of the ones at camp, Thalia refusing to have anything to do with her father's cabin and the unclaimed children of Athena that were already at the camp refusing to accept their claiming once their mother got around to it.

Wanting to take his mind off Annabeth, who had tried getting back with him to save her 'reputation' he had found a surprising love of video games, something he hadn't really worked with much before. Eventually he heard about a new game that was created by one of Hephaestus' children in Japan called Sword Art Online. While he wasn't able to get one of the limited Beta copies the games creator, Akihiko Kayaba, had sent him a set of the equipment called Nerve Gear for when it came out and a promised hard copy of the game. The council had even set up a deal with Echidna so that the monsters get a portion of land in Texas where demigods couldn't hunt them and in return no monsters would attack a demigod who was using Nerve Gear for any game.

Finally though, his copy of the game had come in and he could see the world his 'cousin' had created. Laying down he eagerly slipped on the helmet and got settled. Grinning he called out "Link Start!" as he finally got to do a full dive, after the all the trouble he went through getting the freaking nerdles through his importable skin (thank you lady Styx) it had better be good.

He found himself in a white void with a selection of holographic screens in front of him to select the language he would hear everything in and to design his character as he eagerly dove in. He kept his body and face as identical to his real one as he could get, he spent years training to get his body in this condition and he liked it gods damn it, with the only real change to his appearance being that he gave himself a pair of black trident tattoos on the undersides of his forearms. Finally for a name he decided to stick with his real full name of Perseus…he had accepted that it sounded more heroic than Percy…he just didn't like it before as it was too formal for normal conversation.

Once again his vision was consumed by light as he found himself in a central square where thousands of other players began appearing. Stretching his virtual legs he idly noted a guy with black hair run off, clearly a beta tester with how well the man seemed to navigate, and a red haired man frantically chasing the BETA tester.

Heading to the markets he checked his money and was surprised to find that he had more than he was told the starting amount was before he found a note in his inventory from Kayaba who said it was a gift to him for being the only demigod in SAO.

Finally buying a trident to go along with his starter sword he ran out into the fields and began experimenting on the boars he saw there, admittedly thinking of them as Ares, which sped up how fast he learned the 'sword skills' for the game. Going through the five slots he had for skills to level he selected 'one-handed sword', 'spear', 'sprint', 'battle healing', and 'horseback riding', knowing that he would eventually unlock more slots due to the extended information book that Kayaba had sent over…being the developer's cousin had its advantages.

After a few hours of grinding his skills he was just about to log out when his vision went white and he found himself in the large central plaza from earlier along with what seemed to be every player in the game before red symbols filled the sky and a figure appeared from them in a flowing robe, its very presence containing malicious intent.

**AN: A quick word to those reading this, I love SAO but I've only ever seen the anime so I know nothing about the manga and all the extra little details it likely had. If there are any readers who have read it and would like to help me by providing extra information when I get around to turning this into a full story or telling me a site where I can find it easily I would appreciate it. And for those wondering who Percy would end up with I'm thinking 1. Sinon 2. Leafa 3. An OC (yes I'm using their gamer names, it's easier for me to remember).**


End file.
